greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Helghast Empire
The Helghan Empire is the autocratic governing body of the Helghan Nation on planet Helghan, ruling over the Helghast people. It is the central, main antagonistic force of the Kui'uyi universe. The founder and first ruler of the Empire was Autarch Scolar Visari (1298 to 2369 N.E), who was succeeded by Admiral Orlock after Helgan became independent once more in 2380 N.E, the Helghast Military Commander, following the battle of Pyrrhus City, invasion of Visari Palace and his death. The formation of the Helghan Empire occurred after the First Helghan War against the ISA and the human race. Helghast leaders, including Scolar Visari, continue to impose the belief that the Helgan race is biologically superior to the human race, creating not only a distrust of humanity, but also an expanding hatred of UCN, ISA, and any form of foreign rule, dominance and influence. Ironically, they think of themselves as the race who should be ruling the perceived "lesser" human race. The soon joined forces with the Empire of the Combine Race to form the Axis of Empires. History The First Helghan War. The war started because of UCA taxes, which the Helghan Corporate went to war over. The Helghan corporate forces then seized control of all ISA bases in the Alpha Centauri system, but the better trained and equipped ISA forces managed to retreat intact and in good order to wage a guerrilla campaign that sapped the strength of the Helghan forces. Meanwhile, a hastily assembled UCA Navy fleet smashed into the system, obliterating the entire Helghan corporate navy in an hours-long pitched engagement over the planet Helghan without the loss of a single vessel. In the heat of the battle, the massive orbiting space station that served as a navigation hub for directing ships in and out of the system was destroyed; while it is unknown who was responsible, both sides blamed the other. After gaining control of Helghan, the UCA Navy then linked up with scattered ISA elements and pushed onward to Vekta, leaving a small picket fleet to blockade Helghan and patrol its surrounding space. The corporate soldiers on Vekta declared their intentions to fight to the death, but a devastating UCA orbital bombardment convinced them otherwise; they all quickly surrendered, without a single UCA ground soldier ever firing a shot. This final defeat led to the arrests of the Helghan CEO and all members of the Executive Board, the seizing of the dual planets, and the corporation's profits being handed to the UCN . Afterwards, no other world ever questioned the UCN's mandates -in essence Earth's will- and its right to rule ever again. The Helghan Corporation's epic defeat during this war, coupled with the eventual mass exile of all of its personnel to the hostile planet of Helghan, lead to the rise of a powerful, tyrannical, and charismatic leader: Scolar Visari. The Creation of the Helghast People Following the First Extrasolar War, the Helghan Corporation was dismantled and all of its assets seized by the UCN. Vekta, once a planetary holding of the now-defunct Helghan Corporation, was turned over to direct ISA rule, and colonists from Earth were brought in to supplement Vekta's corporate-affiliated population. However, tensions soon rose between the Earth minority and Helghan corporate majority, resulting in Helghan resistance fighters targeting and killing many Earth-loyal citizens in terrorist attacks. This forced the ISA governor to enact more and more economic sanctions and military punishments on the Helghan-affiliated colonists in retribution for the Helghan persecution of Earth-loyal colonists. In the face of brutal draconian laws and punishments, the Helghan loyalists eventually stopped their persecution of Earth-loyal colonists. By 2220, all Helghan corporate colonists had chosen voluntary relocation to planet Helghan, where years of hardship awaited them. The Helghan settlements recreated the former Helghan Authority to rule over all affairs on Helghan, but this rule was often inefficient and corrupt. Their Helghan colonists' human bodies were also mutated by the harsh environment of Helghan, resulting in most of the first generation dying only a short while after they arrived in the system. However, by 2305, future generations had evolved an increased biological resistance to the harsh atmospheric conditions, some even discarding the common breathing masks that many colonists still relied upon. The Helghast Great Depression The Rise of the Helghast Empire The Second Helghan War Contains with the Empire of the Combine Race Axis Member First Multiverse War "Death" of Visari Alliance Occupation Rebirth of The Helghast Empire The Third Helghan War Joining the Imperialist Alliance Second Multiverse War Dissolvement of the Helghast Nationalist Wars Third Multiverse War Culture The Helghan Empire's fascist ideals emphasize the superiority of the Helghast, a strong military, and total commitment to the Helghast government. Their ideals are symbolized by the Helghast Triad, which emphasizes duty, obedience, and loyalty. The military is above all the most prized element of the Helghan Empire. The vast majority of the Helghan Nation's resources are spent on the military and Visari's propaganda-related structures in Pyrrhus, leaving very little for the average Helghan civilian's well-being. Also, many high ranking officials in the Helghast military hold little compassion for the civilians of Helghan or even their own soldiers, let alone any shown to the people of Vekta and anywhere else in the galaxy. The Helghast military's extensive damage inflicted towards Vekta, and the detonation of a nuke in their own capital of Pyrrhus shows their deep hatred for human life and complete disregard for collateral damage, only having a total commitment to their objectives no matter the cost. Government Helghan's government and politics are modelled after militarism, fascism, and extreme nationalism. They are led by an Autarch, who is the supreme ruler and monarch of all the Helghast people. Some of the Empire's ideals are based off of the Third Reich. Category:Factions Category:Axis Category:Imperialist Category:Nationalist Category:Fascist States